


Let's Let Everything Slide

by megamordida



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports, and a happy New Year!, gender neutral reader, it's piss!, merry belated christmas ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamordida/pseuds/megamordida
Summary: You might as well die. How can you go on after he's seen you like this?





	Let's Let Everything Slide

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [WillowsMyot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowsMyot) for beta reading! <3

Even on good days, however few and far between those are now, you hate to be the bearer of bad news. Today is _not_ a good day and you’d rather be finding some safe place to hide instead of moving toward The Danger, but once again the onus is on you to report on mission status. What you had been assured would be a guaranteed success was now nothing more than another in a long line of disappointments and the threat of reconditioning paled in comparison to what you were sure your Commander would do to you.

You imagine that Commander Kylo Ren has come to think of you as a failure, if he thinks of you at all, and you don’t doubt that he would eagerly dispose of you if given the chance. You try to suppress your body’s trembling as you make the long walk through the dark halls of the Finalizer, flinching at every shadow and watching your own reflection stare back at you from the mirror-like surface of the floor.

You look and feel intensely uncomfortable not only on account of your impending doom, but also because you didn’t get a chance to relieve yourself that morning. You hadn’t even eaten breakfast, not having taken a single moment for yourself after a fitful night’s sleep. Your only concern had been a successful mission for your Commander, though you had once again proven yourself a failure. The constant dull throb of your full bladder is almost as concerning as the erratic fluttering of your heartbeat, though you try to ignore both as you turn the corner and step into an open room.

It shouldn’t be so easy to tell how someone is feeling without being able to see their face and you know Kylo Ren would be furious to discover that he’s so transparent – or maybe you're only this perceptive because you've spent so much time staring at the back of his head. He’s turned away from you as he looks over a console but you can tell from his rigid shoulders and the tilt of his head that he’s not in a _great_ mood. You take your hat off out of respect and to give your hands something to do other than wring with worry.

You don’t get a chance to fully report the mission’s failure before your throat closes in an invisible grip. Your words cut off with a strangled cry and you can only croak as you try to draw in a breath. His force hold isn’t yet tight enough to stop you, but it takes some effort and leaves you looking like a dying fish, your mouth agape as you let out pitiful strained noises. Resisting the urge to reach up and claw at the phantom fist gripping your throat, you can only stare wide-eyed at the hand he’s holding out toward you as he speaks at length on your incompetence. Your body is effortlessly pulled through the room, your boots skidding across the floor until your throat meets the palm of his gloved hand. You try to swallow and feel his fingers constrict around your neck, the cool leather of his gloves pressing into your skin as he cuts off your breathing.

The fact that you hadn’t been able to relieve yourself that morning is apparent now more than ever as your body writhes in his grasp. The ache in your bladder that you’ve successfully been ignoring all day has reached a point now, in what you are sure are your final moments, that you can no longer avoid the inevitable. Even with your thighs squeezed together and your muscles clenching in protest you can’t stop some piss from leaking out - and then it’s all over. All you can do is clench your fists at your sides as you soak the front of your pants, wetness creeping across the dark material covering your thighs and slowly spreading down to your knees. Urine runs down your calf, trickling down the sole of your boot and dripping from the toe to form a puddle beneath you. Even as mortified as you are, some base part of you can’t help but feel relieved and despite yourself a pleased shiver runs through your body even as you struggle for breath. Fortunately you don’t have the presence of mind to focus on how _good_ it all feels.

You might as well die now that you’ve soiled yourself in front of your Commander. How can you go on after he's seen you like this? He’s long since stopped talking and your eyes are squeezed shut in shame, though you didn’t miss the way his helmet tipped down just enough to let you know he saw the mess you made. You fully expect to hear the sharp hiss and crackle of his lightsaber as he prepares to cleave you in half and put you out of your misery but you only feel the cold hard floor as he drops you, leaving you laying in a heap at his feet but very much alive.

You draw in a ragged breath as you wait for him to speak but you’re met only with the static of his vocalizer as he breathes, betraying nothing. Your pants cling to your thighs, the material sliding wetly across your skin as you shift, and you can’t help but shiver at the sensation. As the blood leaves your face and rushes back into the rest of your body you feel the unmistakable throbbing at the center of you that lets you know, to your further embarrassment, that you’re turned on.

You open your mouth to say something, anything, to apologize and to plead for forgiveness and for your life, but nothing comes out except a noise of surprise as he extends his hand and you’re pulled up onto your knees before him. Your head rises into his open palm and he takes a handful of your hair, the leather of his glove creaking with his tight grip as he pulls your head up to look at him. His other hand cups your cheek for a moment before it moves down to your jaw and when he wrenches your mouth open to slide his gloved thumb inside you instinctively close your lips around it.

“Look at you,” he says, voice dangerously low as it comes through the mask. “So eager to please.”

He presses down against your tongue and you lap adoringly at his gloved digit, your eyelids fluttering as your groin throbs with every beat of your heart. You would do _anything_ to please your Commander - fellating his thumb while covered in your own cooling piss wasn’t something you’d anticipated but you were going with it. When he pulls his thumb from your mouth he leaves a shiny trail of spit across your bottom lip and chin and you follow it with your tongue, your mouth falling open with a shaky breath.

“You might not be completely useless after all.”

You can’t ignore the way your stomach flutters at such a backhanded comment. Your eyes fall to his waist as he parts his dark robe, quick fingers finding their way through several layers to pull his cock free - his thick, pale shaft is hard already and you can’t help but think that it’s the prettiest cock that you’ve ever seen. You ignore the dull pain in your throat as you swallow and open your mouth expectantly. His vocalizer crackles as he laughs.

“Is this what you want?” His voice crackles as it comes through the vocalizer. “Is this what you _need?_ ”

“Yes,” you breathe, your hands flexing restlessly at your sides.

“Say it.”

The words leave your lips in an instant, without a second thought. You know already that it’s true. “I _need_ it _._ ”

“What do you _need?_ ” He teases as he pulls your head to one side, the other hand still holding his cock just out of reach in front of your open mouth. Behind the mask you can only try to imagine his face, the look of a predator playing with its prey. “Tell me.”

You lick your lips hungrily as your eyes rise to his mask, searching between lines of chrome for any hint at the man behind it. “I need your cock, Commander Ren. _Please_.”

The head of his cock hits the back of your throat as he pulls you forward and your eyes water as you gag, your nose pushed into the thick patch of dark hair at the base of his shaft. You swallow hard as you try to control your breathing, finding satisfaction at the groan that isn’t quite hidden behind the static of his vocalizer.

“Finally, something that you do well.”

As he sets a brutal pace and you try not to choke, you barely register the sound of footsteps out in the corridor and realize then that the door is still open. You listen as someone approaches, possibly multiple people, followed shortly by quicker footsteps leading away. The thought of anyone passing by being able to see what your Commander was doing to you only turns you on even more and you moan around his cock, fingers flexing over the damp material covering your thighs as you squeeze them together. You ache to be touched, for any relief for the burning deep in your core, but you don’t dare move without his word. You’re acutely aware of the lightsaber hanging from his belt mere inches from your face.

His other hand grabs another fistful of your hair and pulls you forward as his vocalizer crackles with his labored breathing, and you can’t help but wonder what he might look like now, what face could match the noises he makes as he fucks your mouth, what eyes watch you eagerly take it all.

His hips stutter and he lets out a feral growl, a moment later pulling his hips back without warning and taking hold of his cock. He strokes himself, dragging the head of his cock across your lips and chin as he cums and leaving your face and uniform jacket a mess. He pushes his gloved fingers back into your mouth and you dutifully clean them one by one, shameless in your attention as your eyes watch his mask. Once he’s decided that you’re finished he pushes you away, letting go of his fistful of your hair, and you sit back on your heels before him, body trembling with arousal. A moment passes in silence as he adjusts his clothes.

“I look forward to your next report. Don’t disappoint me again.”

He stalks past you and out of the room without another word. Left behind in the silence that follows, you take a moment to collect yourself and clean your face off on the sleeve of your coat, though it makes little difference in the long run as you’re still a mess as you make the long walk back to your quarters.

You keep your eyes firmly on the ground as you pass others by but as you watch your own flushed, cum-covered reflection stare back at you from the floor, your wet pants clinging to your thighs with every step, you don’t have to guess what it is they’re whispering about. Feeling their eyes on you does nothing to stop the throbbing between your legs. Just imagining that anyone who might have stumbled across you and your Commander minutes ago might now be telling others what they had seen has you groaning, though it isn’t embarrassment that has you quickening your pace.

Your door just barely slides shut behind you before your hands find their way beneath your soiled clothes, the fingers of one hand ghosting over your lips before they fall to your throat. Your head falls back against the cold steel door as you try to recreate the feeling of his hand wrapped around your neck, and while it isn’t a perfect substitute it’s enough to give you the best orgasm of your life, and then several more.

The next mission goes off without a hitch, which you’re only _slightly_ disappointed about.


End file.
